mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Creek Shopping Center
Cherry Creek Shopping Center, also known as Cherry Creek Mall, is a shopping mall about three and half miles southeast of downtown Denver, Colorado in the Cherry Creek Neighborhood. It is situated along East First Avenue on the banks of Cherry Creek. Located near downtown Denver, Cherry Creek Shopping Center has over 160 specialty boutiques and over 40 stores exclusive to the area including Louis Vuitton, Tiffany & Co., Burberry, Neiman Marcus, Tory Burch, Stuart Weitzman, OMEGA, and David Yurman. Other stores include Nordstrom, Macy’s, Apple, H&M, Sephora, Forever 21, and Coach, in addition dining spots like Elway’s Steakhouse, Kona Grill, 801 Chophouse and Rainforest Cafe until it closed in 2001. In addition to shopping, Cherry Creek Shopping Center offers an eight-screen movie theater, weekly seasonal farmers markets, a children’s play area, and various dining. Cherry Creek Shopping Center was originally completed in 1953, and was renovated in 1990, currently anchored by three department stores; Neiman Marcus, Macy's, and Nordstrom. Lord & Taylor opened a location at the mall in 1990, a newer expanded store closed in 2004 citing a weak and competitive regional marketplace. Other than the shops in Aspen, Cherry Creek Shopping Center is the exclusive location of several luxury retailers in Colorado. Saks Fifth Avenue closed in March 2011 and became Restoration Hardware in 2015. The mall is home to many international brands like Louis Vuitton, Burberry, and Brooks Brothers. It is also home to an eight screen movie theater operated by AMC. The mall is operated by the Taubman Centers company. NorthCreek Located in the Cherry Creek North Shopping District between 1st and 2nd Avenues and in between Detroit and Fillmore Streets, this project is set for completion in Winter 2008 - 2009. It will include both shopping and residential units consisting of a condominium building above, "Courtyard Flats", and Brownstones. NorthCreek Shops will include: Hermèsand The North Face. Before the shopping center The shopping center is a triumph of mined land reclamation. Before the shopping center, sand was mined from a large pit. After it was mined out, the city used the pit as a sanitary landfill in the 1940s. After the pit was filled with trash, the first Cherry Creek shopping center was built atop the dump. (Matthew J. Sheridan (1970) Urbanization and its Impact on the Mineral Aggregate Industry in the Denver, Colo., Area, US Bureau of Mines, Information Circular 8320) It was designed in 1949 by Temple Hoyne Buell and is still in use, located immediately west of the larger mall facility extension renovated in 1990. The current location of Bed, Bath & Beyond was originally the Cherry Creek location of The Denver Dry Goods Company/May-Daniels & Fisher until 1995. Department Stores & Anchors * Nordstrom - (Opened 2007) in former Lord & Taylor location * Macy's - (Originally to be new location for The Denver Dry Goods store, merged with and opened as May D&F merged with Foley's, became Macy's in 2006) * Restoration Hardware - (Opened 1990 as Saks Fifth Avenue, closed 2011, became Restoration Hardware in 2015) * Neiman Marcus - (Opened 1991) Former Department Stores & Anchors * Lord & Taylor - (Opened in 1990, closed 2005, became Nordstrom in 2007) * Saks Fifth Avenue - (Opened in 1990, closed in 2011, became Restoration Hardware in 2015) Category:Malls in Colorado Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1990 Category:Malls with Shopping Center Sections Category:Former Saks Fifth Avenue-anchored Malls Category:Former Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Neiman Marcus-anchored Malls Category:Former Foley's-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Taubman Malls Category:Restoration Hardware Locations Category:Apple Store Locations Category:Zara Locations Category:Tory Burch Locations Category:TUMI Locations Category:Bath & Body Works Locations Category:Victoria's Secret Locations Category:Forever 21 Locations Category:Starbucks Locations Category:Panda Express Locations Category:Johnny Rockets Locations Category:California Pizza Kitchen Locations